


【獒龙】爸爸们躲着我在干嘛？

by mimosa8023felina



Category: 445ml, 框圈 - Fandom, 獒龙 - Fandom, 科睡龙, 科龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosa8023felina/pseuds/mimosa8023felina
Summary: *两位教练收养我当儿子，如今我已二十岁。为了照顾我十多年单身狗的情绪，爸爸们亲热的时候会避开我，但谁能不晓得他们有多腻歪呢？*前两天看到老张运动后的自拍觉得年纪是大了，但中年人的爱情尤其香。你看他们不再年少，可是岁月献上的皱纹与疤痕都美丽，明知道身体机能的损伤恢复在一天天变慢，可是仍怀着激情，对事业，对生活。这种时间沉淀后的激情催发他们的魅力，彼此吸引，若有偶尔的矫情和孩童游戏，则使年轻重获新生。
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 张继科/马龙
Kudos: 2





	【獒龙】爸爸们躲着我在干嘛？

先在此声明，鄙人不爱打乒乓球，但十分尊重我爹和我爸的职业，下了学也常常去看这二位教练带徒弟，他们也很高兴——除非我把他们最心爱的女弟子的板子搞烂掉。

事实上我也不是故意的。小姐姐结束训练时在擦汗，听候我两个爸爸的指导，出于信任把球拍交给我让我帮忙检查胶皮。讲道理，平时在家爸爸们就喜欢让我帮忙打打杂，乒乓球最强工具人是我没错了，但那天可能因为小姐姐太英姿飒爽，我老忍不住看她，心扑通扑通一顿狂跳，这指头摸索着胶皮没留神，好好的就给人抠坏了。回家罚做卫生的时候我才知道那胶皮齁老贵，还是午休新换的，剪胶皮剩的边角料都还没扔呢。

罪过，罪过。

爸爸们倒没怎么生气，只是说做错了事就要改正，先道歉，又叫我自费赔偿，外加收拾两天家务。我不委屈，一点儿也不，做错了是该罚，但我贼快乐，因为顺理成章加到了小姐姐微信和QQ！

我爸扔给我一篮子衣服的时候，爹不知道从哪儿飞扑过来：“马龙！我的衣服自己洗，别让他搓！”

“咋着？舍不得你儿子动手啊？”我爸哼了一声，笑出鱼尾纹，先揉我的头再去拍我爹的后背。我爹傻呵呵乐成一枚核桃，在篮子里一通翻找，最后把衣服理顺了挂在架子上。

啊，行云流水。

我无语，心想就他那个洁癖劲儿，也就我爸能治了。什么舍不得我动手，分明就是嫌弃我洗得不干净！话又说回来，你看这张老头洁癖吧？我爸用过的毛巾他都能喜滋滋地往脸上糊，就纯“双标”。

真的，他俩太好了，当着我面儿腻歪倒无所谓，最令人艳羡的还是躲躲藏藏的亲热，看得我喝汽水都酸得要死，恨不能立刻追求小姐姐谈场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。刚开始听说球队队员内部不准恋爱，我还为他们唏嘘了一阵，同时庆幸我是“圈外人”，可以和小姐姐发展一波，结果听俩老头聊起往事才知道，虽然不准恋爱，但他们能出好成绩啊！所以早期被训了几次，再后来以刘爷爷为首的几位教练就没管过了。

我一边流泪羡慕嫉妒，一边趴在书房门外擦冷冷的地砖，宛如擦拭我那颗冷冷的心。

说到地砖我也泪流不止，倒不是因为太冰凉，而是前阵子搬家的时候，他俩喝多了酒，在车后座兴致勃勃讨论家具布置，我在前头默默当司机，试图参与讨论，结果插话失败。我就不解，很不解，这俩人说话颠三倒四的居然也能在最后达成一致——客厅铺大瓷砖，卧房铺木地板。

第二天他俩去训练馆，我起了个大早上网课，网课完了请师傅量尺寸做规划，又连滚带爬跑到家具城联系订购地板。搞完之后回家拿新房子钥匙，张先生马先生面面相觑：你咋不和爸爸商量商量就搞了呢？

我，无语。

无语归无语，爸爸们还是很疼我的，啥好吃好玩儿的都给我，不爱打乒乓球也没逼过我，唯一要求就是我健康快乐。

哎，家长开明家庭氛围好也挺不容易。

但有时候这氛围是不是好过头了？我搁这儿费劲擦地板呢，就听见书房门哐哐直响，不禁心头一惊。淦，他们不会又在……那啥吧……书房有点儿小，布置贼有情调，那门都撞坏几次了……

反正张先生进去看书，马先生再跟着进去，我就知道那书指定是看不成了。

估计门就是坏了，因为我听见我爸在小声骂我爹：  
“老张你轻点儿行不？才装的门！”

我这儿子在不在场无所谓，门得在。

“这，这我也不是故意的嘛……谁叫你最近要增肌，嘶……我都快抱不动你了！”

“滚蛋！！”

“我不滚，我为什么要滚？以前是咋说的？马龙爱张继科，马龙爱张继科……”

然后又一阵哐啷，那门直接开了个缝儿。

我裂开。

老夫夫是不是也太腻歪了点儿？真不嫌对方脸上皱纹多啊？我爹那腰，我爸那膝盖，那可都是负伤的关键部位。想来我也是瞎操心，他们二位有时候为这个惋惜吧，更多还是自豪的，毕竟这是战斗痕迹，我心疼归心疼，还是觉得这属于爸爸们的勋章。这几十年是真不容易啊。

然而……这啥破角度啊？光看见腿脚看不见上半截！我咬着牙恨恨往门缝儿瞅。

我不知道他们到底在干嘛，反正这么多年了也没正面抓包过。就只能看见我爹那双巨丑的荧光鞋抵着我爸的小拖鞋头。

估计我爸是紧张，小腿肌肉绷得那叫一紧实，脚后跟都要从地板上起飞了。

我实在想不出怎么称呼这姿势，虽然发生在眼前，但他们常常会秉承“夫妻同心”的宗旨，红着脸扭头推门，骂我臭小子。

两双无处安放视线的眼睛，还有敲在我脑门儿上的一卷杂志，姑且就称之为爸爸们的爱情吧。


End file.
